Nuestro amor ha sido borrado
by Van Beilschmit Kirkland
Summary: Prussia ha sido liberado después de 10 años por un castigo mandado por Russia. Intenta volver a ver a su hermano y a su pareja para volver a su feliz vida, pero pronto descubre que no será tan facil y cómo todo cambió mientras el no estaba.


Diario del Awesome me. "15 de octubre de 1870"

Era presisamente 1870, ya habían pasado diez años después de nuestra pelea por la hegemonía de Alemania; en ese tiempo o más bien desde 1700 yo comenzé a amarte. Sí, yo un grandioso caballero teutónico enamorandome de un señorito prodrido con economía baja y una adicción a instultar a las personas diciendo cual descorteses son, pero inclusive sabía que en el fondo tu sentías lo mismo por mi, ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Facil, eres igual que un libro abierto, siempre que estaba molestandote tus mejillas se sonrojaban muy levemente por la ira, fruncías el ceño determinadas veces y ni hablar de ese rulo curioso tuyo 'Mariazell', quien se ondulaba o risaba dependiendo de cuanto te haya estado molestando, en fin, tu me amas, yo te amo, y justamente entre esos diez años nos dimos cuenta que apesar de nuestro supuesto 'odio' en el fondo nos queríamos solo para nosotros así que comenzamos una nueva etapa, emprendimos una relación amorosa.

Glorioso día en que empezamos a estar juntos como pareja, ese 26 de octubre y justo en tu cumpleaños, Ja, fué divertido ver tu rostro al darte ese awesome regalo ¿Y qué era? Claro, era el grandioso yo saliendo de una caja enorme diciendote lo increíble que soy mientras te revolvía el cabello, tu como siempre te enfasaste pero tu expresión cambió cuando te dije -"_Österreich, Ich liebe dich"- _en ese instante tus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, casi te desmayabas o más bien, sí lo hiciste pero justo después de responderme -_"O-Obaka-san..! yo..tambien tí amo"-_dejandote caer en mis brazos, ante esto mi sonrisa fué de victoria, ese día fué y seguirá siendo el mejor de todos, claro no dejando a un lado la fecha en que west se convirtió en mi querido bruder.

Ya pasaron diez años sin ver al señorito ni a west, ¿Por qué? el idiota de Ivan creó otro modo de tortura para ore-sama... ¡Sólo por burlarme de su narizota! Guten, aparte le declaré guerra por querer llevarse a west, aún así me mantuvo encerrado en Mordovia por esos infernales diez años... estaba de la patada, quería YA ver como estaba mi hermano y el señorito, son las únicas personas que más quiero en el mundo, intentaba incluso distraerme con Gilbird que era el único que podía visitarme, eso me aliviaba en cierto modo por su cantar. En fin, Ya pasaron diez años y soy libre, no soporto las ganas de salir corriendo directo a Alemania y después efusivo a Austria.

-Kesesese ~ ¡Al fin! ¡ore-sama es libre! -Gritaba demaciado feliz, me quité las cadenas que me ataban a un tubo de aquel sitio, los rusos me dejaron salir y con una gran sonrisa me dirigí a Alemania- ¡West! ¡Mein bruder awesome! -lo llamé desde algo lejos al notar su cabello rubio-

-¿A-Aniki? -dijo perplejo al verme, sonrió amplio y corrió a mi dandome un abrazo- ...Gilbert.. hermano, te extrañé como no tienes idea.. -soltó unas cuantas lágrimas en mi hombro mientras se aferraba más-

-Ya,ya west, ore-sama está aquí -sonreí y lo abrazé igual de fuerte, como odiaba ver llorar a Lud pero.. inclusive ahora yo igual estaba soltando lágrimas, claro, unas cuantas. Le revolví el cabello, me separé un rato para inspeccionar que estuviera bien- Guten, cuando ore-sama no estaba en casa.. ¿Comiste bien? ¿No te atacó ese idiota comunista? ¿Ni te enfermaste?

-Mein gott, Aniki, solo.. no dejé de extrañarte e inclusive en cierto modo Italia intentaba levantarme ánimos dandome pasta -suspìró ante esto, "Mein gott ita-chan siempre había sido tan awesome para mi"-

-Pero como dije antes, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte, tu grandioso bruder estará siempre contigo y el señorito -comenté tranquilo dandole una palmadita ligera en la espalda- Por cierto ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar a Rod? Seguro está tocando su aburrido piano.. ugg.. pero cuando vea a ore-sama, seguro que se pondrá feliz, me insultará un rato pero terminará diciendome cuanto me extrañó, kesesese ~ vamos.

Como me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido así. Me encaminé junto con west a Austria, estaba muy alegre y ansioso de ver a mi señorito, hasta que...

-Aniki.. -deteniendose justo al estar a unos metros de la Casa de Austria-

-¿was? -mirandolo curioso, lo noté algo decaído a lo que reaccioné preocupandome- ¿Qué sucede, west?

-No creo que sea buena idea ir con Eldestein -bajó la mirada intentando detenerme-

-¿Qué? debes estar bromeando, pasé diez años sin ver a mein liebe -lo miré fijamente intentando descubrir que era lo que tenía mi hermano- west... no puedes impedirme que lo vea, esperé demaciado para estar con él y contigo

Dicho eso me separé de west, aún continuaba extrañado por su actitud pero estaba decidido a ver a mi señorito. Llegué después, dí unos toquidos a la puerta esperando un rato a que abrieran, medio me puse impasiente al ver que nadie abría, sin más patee la puerta derrumbándola, entré buscando al castaño.

-¿Rod? -continué buscando en cada habitación, comenzaba a desesperarme ¿Y si le hicieron algo al señorito? nunca me lo perdonaría, pocos minutos pasaron cuando lo encontré por el jardín mirando el cielo mientras bebía algo de té, sonreí- ese es mein liebe

Dí un salto por la ventana, deslizándome por el tejado hasta bajar, me le puse enfrente con una posición bastante clásica de mí, le sonreí amplio mientras le revolvia el cabello

-Kesesese~ con que aquí estabas, Mein gott.. estuve buscandote por todo el lugar -suspiré y comenzé a jugar un rato con Mariazell-

-D-Disculpe..¿Quíen es usted? -respondió el mayor. Casi me quedé en shock por eso, ¿Cómo que quien soy? eso realmente me dejó impactado-

-ah.. ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Mein gott, que buena broma rod! kesese~ -Dije entre risas mientras lo despeinaba más- But, ya enserio, ¿Que te parece si salimos? seguramente extrañaste demaciado a mi awesome persona ~

-¿hm? Ahh.. es de mala educación reirse de las personas, ¿Sabías? -suspiró ante esto y se alejó acomodandose su cabello- Porfavor no toque a Mariazell y vayase, tengo trabajo que hacer como para salir con un desconocido

Ahora si me había quedado perplejo.. primero dice que no sabe quien soy, y después dice que me vaya.. ¡¿Después de que no vió a su awesome liebe por años?! eso no era normal, mi señorito no actuaría así, en ese mismo instante se hubiera aferrado a mi diciendo que igual me extrañaba y al final le hubiese dado un beso tan intenso que no nos separaríamos en un buen rato.

-Rod.. Es una broma ¿Verdad? enserio.. ¿no recuerdas a ore-sama? ¿a tu liebe? ... -apreté mis puños mirandolo fijamente esperando que mintiera, que fuese una horrible broma-

-No se como sabes mi nombre pero, nunca te había visto -respondió algo serio mientras tambien me miraba-

-Bocchan.. -rechiné mis dientes mientras fruncía el ceño- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA NO RECUERDAS A ORE-SAMA?! ¡Que estupideces dices! -dí un puñetazo a un árbol que estaba a mi lado aún sin quitarle la vista de encima al mayor- Maldición.. Mi nombre es Gilbert Beillschmid, ex-caballero teutónico, guerrero sanguinario del Reino de Prussia, mi hermano es Ludwig Beillschmidt, y para dejarlo más claro, soy tu pareja desde hace diez años, justo el 26 de octubre comenzaste a salir conmigo, pero yo te amo desde 1700.. ¿Ahora te acuerdas?

Estaba frustrado, quería que realmente fuera una estúpida broma del moreno, o que fuera una pesadilla, yo que sé, quería que realmente eso no estuviera pasando.

-¿G-Gilbert.. B-Beillschmidt?, tu.. -tartamudeó un rato, se acercó después a mi acariciandome mi rostro-

-Ja, Mein master faul -sonreí ante eso algo esperanzado, también tomando sus manos y besándolas- Ich lieb...

-¡Ahh! ¡Eres el sanguinario malo de prussia que quiere matarme! -gritó interrumpiendome, se separó de golpe dandome una cachetada- N-No te me acerques... ¡Guardias!

-¿Was? -llevé mi mano a mi mejilla totalente sorprendido- ¡Idiota, ¿De que hablas?! ¡Yo núnca querría matarte!

-Mí rey me dijo que cuando salieras de prisión lo harías.. estabas planeando todo este tiempo atacarme después de la hegemonía de Alemania -negó sacando algunas lágrimas de ira mientras me miraba furioso- ¡Te odio!

-...Roderich..

Alcanzé a mencionar su nombre al verlo así cuando sus guardias me separaron llevandome de vuelta con Lud, silencié un rato al lado de mi hermano quien me miraba preocupado y comenzaba a hablarme pero no le presté atención, estaba metido en esas palabras, "Te odio.. dijo que me odiaba" no podía creerlo pero ¡Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para eso!

-West, tu sabes algo sobre él ¿Verdad? -voltee a mirarlo neutro- Dime, que pasó mientras no estaba

-Hermano... -comenzó a soltar nuevamente unas lágrimas- por eso te dije que no debías ir con él..

-Ludwig... -me acerqué nuevamente a darle un abrazo y acariciarle suave su espalda- bitte, cuéntame todo.. necesito saber

Lud asintió y se separó, miró un rato al suelo mientras intentaba re-incorporarse.

-Todo comenzó cuando Russia te llevó, estabamos Italia, Eldestein y yo mirando desde lejos todo eso, los tres comenzamos a romper en llanto todo el día e inclusive nuestros países cayeron en depresión. Pasaron los dias, Italia comenzaba a sentirse mejor gracias a Romano, yo intentaba calmarme con ayuda de Francis y Antonio que siempre venían a visitarme, pero.. en cuanto a Eldestein, el cada día iba a russia apesar de que estaba prohibido, gritaba tu nombre a todas horas, Elizabeta estaba con el pero apesar de todo núnca logró detenerlo de no ir a ese sitio, entonces, los guardianes de russia cambiaron a su rey por uno de ellos, así que ese nuevo rey lo encerró en la Casa de Austria para evitar que saliera, pero..

Flash back

-¡Demonios, Roderich! ¡Deja de estar gritando! Sabes que no volverá jamás -replicaba el rey ruso mientras gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta al castaño-

-¡No! Yo se que volverá.. tarde o temprano lo hará.. y volveremos a estar juntos.. pero.. -comenzó a llorar el moreno mientras se aferraba a una almohada de aquella habitación- ¡Él es inocente! Sé que no hizo nada malo, fué ese Ivan que no para de someterlo.. ¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! ¡Tienes que volver, no puedo estar sin tí! ¡Gilbert!

-Maldición.. parece que no dejarás de gritar su nombre.. -rechinó los dientes-

Ante esto, el rey ordenó encadenar y mandar al calabozo unos cinco años al Austriaco, donde nadie puediera oirlo ni verlo, pero, eso no fué sufiente. Pasando esos años el rey quizo descubrir si ya estaba normal nuevamente, pero se llevó una sorpresa, apesar de que alimentaban un día a la semana con solo agua y pan al austriaco, no lo dejaban tomar aire fresco ni nada, él seguía mencionando con su último aliento el nombre del prusiano.

-...Gilbert,Gilbert, Mein liebe.. Ich liebe dich, Gilbert... -apenas susurraba audible mientras temblaba y se aferraba bien a las frías cadenas-

-Creí que sería mejor dejarte esos años pero.. supongo que tomaré medidas drásticas -chasqueó los dedos haciendo que lo sacaran de allí y llevarlo a otra habitación-

-Hagan lo que hagan...yo..seguiré amándolo.. siempre.. -comentó tocando su collar en forma de nota músical que le había dado el albino mientras apenas daba una sonrisa- siempre.. Gilbert.. te amaré.. mein liebe..

Fin del Flash Back

-Justo luego de eso, el rey lo mandó a que le borraran todo rastro de memoria, suplantándola con una nueva donde tu eres malo y quieres ascesinarlo para quedarte con su territorio... Por eso te dijo todo eso, yo no pude hacer nada, apenas y logré enterarme por Elizaveta quien estuvo de sirvienta del rey y tampoco pudo detenerlo. Disculpame hermano, por no poder hacer nada..

-...calma, west, ore-sama... lo arreglará, ya veráz -le sonreí como pude volviendolo a abrazar "Nadie me separará de él, nadie, y si tengo que masacrar, explotar,invadir o hacer una tercera guerra mundial lo haré, todo por mein liebe..., Señorito, Roderich Eldestein, Ich liebe dich Auch, jamás te dejaré ir, prometo ir por ti y al final, estar juntos. Mein liebe"

* * *

_Comentarios del Autor:_

Capitulo 1 de ? xD

_Acepto críticas, sugerencias, etc :3 ¡Viva el PruAus! y whatever, espero les haya gustado ^^_  
_Guten tag! x3_


End file.
